Imperial Elf
Physical description: Imperial elves are bipedal hominids that are remarkably similar to gnomes, dwarves and Royal elves, obviously. They also seem to share a lot of biological traits with Terran humans, who had legends about “elves” a long time before ever meeting either the Imperial or Royal elves. Imperial elves are generally taller than their Royal counterpart and have a more well defined muscle mass. Elven ears, like all other Faeborn species, are pointed, Imperial elves generally having ears going upward, unless they have a significant amount of Royal DNA. Imperial elves eyes go from light green or blue to dark green or blue, with the sclera being a tint of silver, unlike human or baal'ken eyes sclera being white. Imperial Elves have no body hair outside of the top of their head, and their hair colour ranges from white to dark blond, with the odd red or auburn hair for those with a touch of Royal DNA in their system. Secondary sexual characteristics and sexual dimorphism is muted amongst most Imperial elves, where some humans have a hard time distinguishing male and female elves at times. Human fashion did impact some of the higher levels of the Imperial nobles, however, with some male going for far more “macho” looks while some elven women have decided to emphasize their almost unnatural beauty. Baal'Ken made “cowboy boots” are remarkably in fashion at this time, as an example, while human make-up has made its mark amongst the wealthy elite. Society: The Elven Star Empire is a centralized imperial nation with the Imperial Family at the very top, the Clan members (or Kinsmen) underneath as a military and political class, the Seers and Druids serving as the moral guides of the nation and the vast majority of the population being an indolent mass of plebs which cares very little for the intrigues of the top level. Almost all of the needs of the general population is taken care of by either magitechnology, imports from the Hu Syndicates for food, drinks and other biomatter-related construction or hard technology imports from the Dwarven Holds. Work is menial at best and there is no real way for any of the lower class to ever join the upper class. All citizens of the Empire are mandated to serve 50 years with one of the branch of the Imperial military and then serve 150 years as part of the reserve militia which can be mobilized in case of total war. Recent events have started to upset some of the balance in the Empire however. The first “unusual deaths” have been determined to be death of old age, and the current Emperor has been known for being, well, quite old. That is not all, however. The Syndicate have stopped trading with both the Union and Star Empire due to their association with the Baal'Ken and Terrans, food shortages have begun to appear for the first time in close to 2000 years in the Empire, forcing massive imports of grain, meat and fruits and vegetables from the Terran Confederation and Baal'Ken Hordes. Discontent has begun to grow in proportion among the pleb, and as everyone has at least a basic military training, this makes the Kinsmen terrified of what could happen. Imperial Elves are strictly monogamous, even after the death of their spouse, they will never remarry. Adultery is punishable by demotion to the under caste for any of the higher caste or death, if part of the plebs. Traditional Elven cuisine is still in vogue amongst the noble caste, with sweetmeats and hydromel or other very sugary beverage being favoured, all accompanied by painfully complex vegetable and fruit dishes. Amongst the lower classes, Hu-produced biopaste and coproducts are the standard food during most meals, with real meat and plants being served only on very special occasions. Relations: Hatred between the Star Empire and the Union is a visceral thing. As the war has been ongoing for close to 3000 years, nobody has any other view of the Union then as traitors who betrayed the word of the Faelord and caused them to be exiled to this reality. The pain of the Exodus is still fresh in the memory of some of the oldest member of the Kinsmen. As one of the three major space power (along with the Royal Elven Union and the Protectorates), the Empire is at the head of a large alliance of space faring races, most of which dislike the Imperial arrogance and military might, but cannot say anything against them because they would simply be destroyed by the Protectorate otherwise. The most recent nation to join the Empire Client States is the Terran Confederacy, but unlike other clients, they are far more assertive and expansionist. The Emperor himself granted them a large swath of space to explore and colonize in the name of the Empire, but it is clear the Confederacy sees the Empire as a protective cover for their own war with the Protectorate. Adventurers: Most Imperial elves that would go adventuring do so out of boredom. With incredibly long lives and nothing to do other then menial work as all their needs are taken care of by Hu biotechnology and dwarven crafts, it is no surprise most Elves find their 50 year stint in the military due to mandatory military service to be the most fun time in their lives. While only a small minority become full time members of any form of the military, many remain on active reserve even after the 150 years of mandatory militia ends. Many elven intellectuals jump on any opportunities to serve their country (or any other nation, as long as it's not the Union) on expeditions and research missions. Even artists sometimes decide to go on wild adventures just to get a new thrill out of life, see new things or learn new things. Standard Racial Traits: '''Size and Type: '''Imperial Elves are medium humanoid with the Faeborn sub-type. '''Ability score modifier: '''Imperial Elves are gracious and well-learned, but they are physically weaker than many other races. They gain +2 to Dexterity and Intelligence, but -2 to Constitution. '''Hit Points: '''Imperial Elves are tougher than they first look, starting the game with 4 Racial HP. '''Keen senses: '''Elves gain a +2 to all Perception checks that relate to hearing or eyesight. They also have Low Light vision. '''Affinity to the Fey: '''Imperial Elves still worship their fey origins and all Imperial Elves are bound by tradition to at least learn the most basic charms. You can use '''Token Spell '''as a Mystic at will. If your Intelligence is 11 or more, choose 1 of the following spells which you can use at will: Detect Magic, Detect Affliction, Ghost Sound, Psychokinetic Hand or Telepathic Message. If your Intelligence is 13 or more, choose 1 of the following spells which you can use once per day: Detect Thought, Mind Link, Share Language or Wisp Ally. '''Fey Immunities: '''Imperial Elves are immune to magical sleep and receive a +2 Racial bonus against Enchantment spell or effects. Category:Races Category:Imperial Elf